El heredero de la pluma
by hk007mons
Summary: Naruto desea seguir los pasos del Galante hermitano de los sapos, pero tiene varios obtaculos que enfrentar. Cuidar de su bromista hermana por parte de padre que a su vez es el jinchuriki del zorro de 9 colas. Su padre el Cuarto Hokage tuvo un encuentro de una noche con una Uchiha de mala fama en el clan, y hermana de Obito, del cual el nacio. Trabajo duro sera su objetivo.


Prologo

¡Hola soy Naruto soy rubio y dentro de poco cumplo 12 años! Me gusta escribir historias, la jardinería y el ramen. Me molestan los problemas que tengo que resolver por culpa de mi hermana por parte de mi padre el Cuarto Hokage. Mi madre fue un miembro del clan Uchiha que quedó de cierta manera desterrada del clan, ella fue uno de los AMBU más cercanos al Cuarto, a quien me gustaría superarlo en su legado. Ella fue considerada el mayor fracaso del clan y antes de ella mi tío Obito hermano menor de mi madre. A casusas externas hicieron que cambiara de manera temporal mi apellido por el de mi hermana. Ella es hija de una kunoichi hermosa como ella Kushina Uzumaki jinchuriki del Kuybii no Yoko, ella tiene algunas características muy similares con mi madre haciéndonos pasar por hermanos de padre y madre. Mi hermana le encanta las bromas y el ramen. Ambos tenemos los ojos azules y la forma de nuestros rostros y ojos son casi idénticos. Su nombre es Hanako Uzumaki y le encanta hacer bromas como su madre lo hizo. Ella perdió a su madre el día que ella nació mientras que volvió a sentir la perdida de mi madre un año antes de la famosa masacre del clan Uchiha, por alguna razón no fui objetivo de cruel purga. Mi padre selló en mi hermana al señor Kurama conocido como el Kiubii no Yoko, a veces no es honesto, y lleva odio en su interior, tanto a mi hermana como a mí nos gustaría resolver su problema de odio. A veces siento que soy llamado para algo más grande del cual no tengo idea.

Siempre tuve reservas de chacra enormes lo cual se me hizo difícil controlar los ojos rojos de mi clan. Recibí entrenamiento intensivo de control de chacra desde los cuatro años cuando me enteraba que tenía una hermana y mi madre la adoptaría, forma extraña de despertar esos ojos. Logré enseñarle algunas cosas a mi hermana como el kage bushin no jutsu y trepar árboles con chacra, con eso las bromas que ella ejecutó fueron magistrales y todo por llamar la atención de los demás. Shizui e Itachi nii me entrenaron en los fundamentos del genjutsu y por alguna razón tengo afinidad enorme los elementos viento, yin y yang. Me resulta raro pero tengo cierta afinidad por el fuego y el rayo por los ojos rojos. Gracias a la técnica Kage Bushin no jutsus lograba sacar tiempo para entrenar y jugar con amigos que llegué hacer. Por alguna extraña razón mi hermana Hanako era tratada de mala manera ya que pedían que nadie se le acercara a ella, pero gracias a mí tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Hinata del clan Hyuga y a Yakumo del clan Kurama. Por alguna razón el clan Kurama está eternamente agradecidos conmigo si lo único que hice fue ayudar a Yakumo chan a controlar su poder y sus emociones para que sellaran parte de ese poder, mientras tanto ella recibe clases de parte de Kurenai su tutora que por extraño que parezca hice que se motivara a entrenarla. Yakumo chan se ha vuelto más fuerte y puede hacer ejercicios de taijutsu básico. Mis ojos rojos sintieron un cambio extraño al conocer que mi madre murió en una misión cuando tuve ocho años, por alguna razón me hospitalizaron y me implantaron unos ojos que según Sarutobii ji san eran de mi madre para que la recordara. Después de esa operación mi chacra dejó de ser el mismo ya que aumento drásticamente y mi habilidad para el combate físico era mucho mejor pero por alguna razón no he podido hacer presente mis ojos rojos pero puede hacer muchos genjutsus con pocos o ningún tipo de sellos de manos.

Sarutobii ji san es el tercer hokage y está buscando un sucesor digno de la voluntad de fuego y cierta hermana quiere ese puesto, lo único que sabe es que tiene que trabajar duro para eso. Mientras tanto logré graduarme un año antes y hacerme chunnin en corto tiempo. Neji me tiene cierto rencor porque él siendo el mejor de la clase Gay sensei decidió que era mejor esperar un año. Yo entendí tarde el porqué de su decisión ya que mis otros compañeros de equipo decidieron dejar el camino ninja porque creyeron que sería fácil y se rindieron después de pasar la segunda ronda. Lo otro fue que logré que el teme de Sasuke despertara el sharingan de una vez porque me parecía extraño que no lo usara. Mi tiempo con mi equipo genin fue corto y mis dos compañeros decidieron rendirse para siempre en el segundo intento del examen de chunnin ya que no tienen la perseverancia que he tenido entrenando y Anko sensei les recomendó renunciar si ellos eran lo suficientemente cobardes para querer una vida más segura. En mi tiempo como chunnin las misiones que me han asignados han sido entretenidas y aburridas a la vez. Una de esas misiones era ayudar a Kurenai sempai en el entrenamiento de Yakumo chan, me parece que dentro de un año adicional podrá desempeñarse como kunoichi. Entre misión y misión he logrado mantenerme al tanto de mi hermana y entrenar para recrear algunas de las abilidades que mi madre y Sarutobii ji san me contaban como repartir chacra de acuerdo a la naturaleza del receptor y la habilidad de sensor del cual todavía no tiene idea cómo lograrlo parece que necesito un maestro para que me ayude. Dentro de poco espero poder cualificar para jonin. Anko Sensei me ha recomendado que me ingenie conseguir a Jiraya del Sannin para que me entrene, con todo y eso le estoy muy agradecido de todo lo que me enseñó Anko Sensei.

Todavía recuerdo con melancolía mi tiempo en la academia, mi hermana y su rivalidad con Sasuke y con su amiga Ino con tal de llamar mi atención y su tímida pero no tan tímida con Hinata. Me acuerdo de la sugerencia a modo de broma le hice a Ino de entrenar su cuerpo y olvidarse de las dietas para adelgazar, eso hizo que ella terminara cambiando su forma de vestir ya que ahora usa unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro y una pieza de color purpura entallado que cubre sus muslos y su cabello recogido en forma de trenzas y un mechón cubriendo parte de su rostro y una actitud mucho más diferente a la vida. Hinata suele ser timida con muchos pero lucha con su timidez, en su clan todavía dudan de su potencial, tiene un cabello negro con tonos azulados muy sedoso que le llega a los hombros. Ino se pasa peleando con Sakura sobre quién es el más fuerte si Sasuke o yo y no sobre quién sería la novia del teme. Hinata tiene suficiente confianza en sus habilidades ya que le enseñe el Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Sigue siendo tímida pero al menos tiene la suficiente confianza de preguntarme para aclararle dudas en cuanto entrenamiento personalizado. Recuerdo la cara que puso Sasuke al ver a Ino y mi hermana partir un poste de práctica a puño limpio y terminó por llamarlas idiotas los chicos civiles de la clase estaban temblando de miedo ante tal demostración de habilidad. Tomé la ventana de graduarme antes para poder ayudar a mi hermana ya que no quería que su dieta se basara sólo en ramen. Lo otro que recuerdo era que algunas veces los herederos de los clanes iban a casa a comer lo que cocinaba ya que querían saber que comía para ser tan fuerte, ahora solo Hinata, Ino, Yakumo y mi hermana van a casa y eso ocurre raras veces en parte por las misiones que me asignan. Sasuke se pasa peleando mucho con mi hermana, ¡espero que no sea un indicio que dentro de diez años estén casados!

Mi hermana a veces parece un apéndice mío desde que mi madre la adoptó. Por cosas de la vida la protegí de unos borrachos que la iban a lastimar, con botellas, con un genjutsu de rango amplio del cual nunca supe como lo hice en aquel momento, ya que después me entrenaron. Ella es alegre, bromista, impulsiva, es inteligente para unas cosas idiota para otras nunca se da por vencida. Algunos le dicen fea simplemente por tener un poco más marcados sus músculos en comparación a las otras chicas. Admito que no es muy femenina pero tampoco podría llamarse marimacho, simplemente imita algunos gestos que hacía mi madre como tronarse los nudillos cuando le toca enfrentarse a algún problema y es torpe en la cocina siempre pidiendo ayuda a algunas de sus amigas en especial a Hinata aunque a veces con lo que cuenta es con Ino y conmigo, veces creo que Ino tiene otras intenciones conmigo. Si mi hermanita no consigue ayuda en la cocina sólo recurre al ramen instantáneo. Ella a veces se confunde en la academia en los exámenes y por eso la tienen como la peor estudiante de la clase, si supieran una mejor manera de evaluarla no pensarían de la misma manera. Sé que sigue siendo mala en genjutsu porque necesita un entrenamiento más intenso del que he tratado de hacer con ella. Falta muy poco para que ella se presente a los exámenes de gennin para qué empiece a seguir su camino siempre que necesite de mí haré lo posible para apoyarla. Que pasará, solo lo sabremos en esta historia.


End file.
